fanonworksfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Patrick's New Life episodes/Season 4
Season 3 was originally supposed to be the show's final season, but continuing popularity and strong merchandise sales convinced Nickelodeon to keep the show alive. 61. Ring of Destruction: Patrick finds a magical ring in the nearby Cave of Horror. The ring, which is cursed, turns out to be destructive, as Starville is reduced to rubble and its citizens flee in a mass exodus. Patrick tries to find a way to destroy the magical ring. 62. It's All Squilliam's Balloon: Squilliam invites Patrick, Squidward and Old Man Jenkins to the first flight of his all-new "Royale" balloon. However, ignoring advice from his crew, the arrogant Squilliam leads his balloon to a crash amid bad weather in the Altamei Mountains, and the group have to find their way back to civilization. 63. The Dancer and The Cheater: Part 1: Patrick and Mayor Alastair organize the Starville Dance Competition, and Squidward (despite his lackluster skills) and Squilliam (thanks to both good performance and bribing) are the finalists. Both finalists send spies to observe each other's moves, but Old Man Jenkins discovers this. 64. The Dancer and The Cheater: Part 2: After 2 days of cheating in training, Squidward and Squilliam are angry that the competition is declared a draw and send their spies in to a brawl. Squilliam's stronger spies win and Squilliam declares himself the winner, but Old Man Jenkins appears and provides evidence of cheating, which leads to both finalists being arrested and the competition aborted. 65. Chaos on Arbor Day: On Arbor Day, Patrick foolishly cuts down the trees in Starville, having assumed that they generate too much pollution. 66. You Try It: At Patrick's suggestion, the Starville government creates a zoo, but Patrick mistreats them and they start attacking civilians, forcing Mayor Alastair to unleash the Starville Army under Vice-Mayor Strangler's command. First appearance: Starville Army. 67. Flu of a Lifetime: Patrick's friends (SpongeBob, Squidward, Sandy, Mr. Krabs) come to see Patrick, but at the same time Vice-Mayor Strangler catches flu which spread to Patrick's friends. With the staff of the only hospital in Starville on holiday in New Kelp City, Patrick and Mayor Alastair have to treat them. 68. Burned at the Steak: The Tay siblings introduce steak to Starville. The citizens like it so much, the Starville Gift Shop starts serving steak in their brand-new "mini-restaurant", but when Patrick starts mixing ingredients of doubtful quality, Starvillians stop eating the steak and force Patrick and the Tay siblings to undergo a 3-day community service. 69. A Documentary on The Patriarch: A documentary-style 1-hour TV movie centering around William Silvers of Edinburgh, Scotland a.k.a. William Solomonstar, the earliest in a line of "patriarchs" of Starville, a sailor who frustrates James Cook so much that he curses him into turning into a starfish off Hawaii Island. 70. The Indy Idiocy: With the gift shop temporarily closed, Patrick, Uno, Jay and Mary-Sue go to see the 2011 Indianapolis 500. Thanks to his idiocy, Patrick finds himself on the track forcing A.J. Foyt out of the pace car (thinking that he "steals the toy") and then driving around the track wildly during the start, forcing several drivers to retire as a riot erupts among angry spectators demanding refunds. 71. Blowing Up Patrick: After several "idiotically troubled" visits to the House of the Mayor, Vice-Mayor Strangler is given the green light to use Patrick as a one-time target practice for bazooka users. Upon realizing this, Jay, Mary-Sue and Uno go to stop Strangler. 72. Headquarters Sabotage: The headquarters of the Squilliam Group Ltd. is to be opened in a few days, and Squidward enlists Patrick to help him sabotage the headquarters before the opening ceremony. 73. Another Good Visit: SpongeBob and friends visit Patrick and Squidward in Starville. Meanwhile, the gate guards argue after purposely stealing a balloon and a copy of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 just because they have no money. 74. Looking at Yourself is Not Easy: Vice-Mayor Strangler learns that he is dying from pneumonia. Looking back at the past, Strangler tries to reconcile with Patrick while at the same time preparing for a journey to Atlantis to demand a new "lease of life" from Neptune. Eventually successful at getting the lease of life and promising to be nice, Strangler returns to his sinister roots, and an enraged Neptune goes to Starville to "punish" Strangler. 75. The Star-Spangled Confusion: Patrick creates a "stupid, confusing and disorienting" national anthem for Starville, but when he calls the anthem "The Star-Spangled Banner", Starville is forced to confront the United States government. 76. Madness in Starville: Patrick claims to discovered a new type of liver inflammation, which he calls "Hepatitis ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ", but when a vaccine is created for this "illness", nearly everybody in Starville turns into madmen, and it's up to Patrick to solve the situation. 77. Black-and-White of Patrick: Patrick buys an antique black-and-white TV set, but when everybody starts using black-and-white TV sets like Patrick, Starville seems to be heading back to the past. 78. All Blacked Out: It's January 2012 and Patrick encourages everyone who owns a website across the world to have their websites blacked out in opposition against SOPA and PIPA , but when Squilliam refuses to have the official website of Squilliam Group Ltd. blacked out, Patrick and Squilliam start arguing. 79-80. The Times in '04 (Season Finale): Patrick creates a video for Starville, which is a flashback of Patrick's adventures when he and SpongeBob went looking for Neptune's crown. First appearence: Dennis (flashback), King Neptune (flashback) Note: This episode is non-canon. Category:Spin-Offs Category:Episodes